Quand les jedis contre-attaquent, l'Empire se détraque
by Esterwen
Summary: Quand le duo Anakin/Obi-Wan entre en scène, les Siths ont du souci à se faire... Et accessoirement les autres Jedis aussi.


_Salut tout le monde ! Voilà, je m'essaie à une parodie de Star Wars, j'attends vos avis !_

…

Les tirs fusaient de partout. Dans un désordre total, des vaisseaux s'affrontaient de toute part, se poursuivant, s'annihilant. Les jedis tentaient désespérément d'entrer de force dans l'énorme bâtiment du général Grievious, protégé par une flopée de bouclier en tous genre. Anakin, virevoltant dans le vide interstellaire en compagnie d'Obi-Wan, lui cria dans le micro :

_ Putain Maître, sois pas stressé, t'as actionné les essuie-glace !

_ Ah merde… Comment j'ai fait ? Bordel, R2-machin, arrange ça.

_ … Ton robot n'est pas là maître. Tu sais, quand tu l'as jeté parce qu'il savait pas faire de café.

_ Faut tout faire soi-même. Alors… Au fait, c'est qui le pignouf qui nous a envoyé dans la mélasse ?

_ Maître Yoda. Enfin je crois que c'était là qu'on devait aller.

_ Ah ouais, même pas foutu d'aligner Sujet – Verbe - COD correctement, celui-là. Enfin, quand faut y aller… Vais te l'expédier vitesse lumière dans l'espace ce Grievious à la con, on l'entendra plus tousser.

Tournoyant, leurs vaisseaux se touchant presque, ils évitèrent les missiles que leur avaient envoyé deux ennemis droïdes. Ils visèrent ensuite deux pilotes isolés qui allèrent s'écraser misérablement sur le principal vaisseau de la flotte, le Destroyer.

_ Anakin, débranche ton Iphone 25Z, ça me saoule d'écouter PSY.

Ignorant les ordres de son maître, le padawan découvrit une brèche dans le grand vaisseau et fila afin de s'y introduire. Il arriva dans un des hangars du Destroyer, atterrissant « en douceur », où un bon nombre de droïdes s'y trouvait. Anakin allait sortir de son cockpit sabrolaser à la main, quand il s'aperçut d'une chose embarrassante.

_ Bordel de chiotte ! Obi-Wan ?

_ Moui ?

_ Mon sabre a plus de piles.

_ Fie-toi à la Force, mon très jeune apprenti.

_ Eh, j'ai pas deux ans non plus. Et puis moi et la Force, c'est comme essayer de capter du réseau dans un parking. T'as pas autre chose en stock ?

Obi-Wan se gratta la barbe, pensif, et dit :

_ Et heu, ils sont beaucoup ?

_ Bah c'est le gros foutoir quoi. Autant qu'à un concert galactique à vue de pif.

_ Bon ben… Mon dernier enseignement sera celui-ci mon jeune padawan : les piles Duracell sont les meilleures. Hem, pause déjeuner ! _*mode hors-ligne*._

_ … Par les bijoux de famille du fondateur de l'Ordre, j'vais pas attaquer avec mon sandwich jambon-beurre-emmental… Ça va faire tache dans le rapport.

Anakin, après une lutte acharnée qui dura au moins deux secondes cinq centièmes, dût rendre les armes – dans ce cas-ci un sandwich et un manche de sabrolaser – et fut emmené dans une cellule. Sombre et mal éclairée, il se plaignit de son design quelques dizaines de fois et fut frappé à maintes reprises, ses gardiens-droïdes pétant un câble – c'est le cas de le dire – et menaçant de le tuer sans sommation (ne cherchons pas à comprendre la logique des robots). Le général Grievious daigna venir s'occuper de son cas, apprenant qu'Anakin faisait des croche-pattes aux membres de son équipages quand l'un de ceux-ci passait trop près des barreaux de la geôle.

_ _*tousse*_ C'est pas bientôt fini ces gamineries ?! La prochaine fois vous mettrez plus de garniture dans votre sandwich, haha… _*bis*_

_ Ça sert à rien de me faire ce regard de poisson mort, général de mes deux. J'fais ce que je veux d'abord, et Obi-Wan m'a dit que si je te rencontrais, je devais te dire de sa part qu'il a des pastilles Ricola et pas toi.

_ Ne me provoquez pas, mon art est bien plus supérieur au votre, padawan. De plus, je peux manier quatre sabres car j'ai quatre bras.

_ S'pèce d'araignée.

_ Ah non, putain ! Les araignées ont huit pattes, ce sont des invertébrés arthropodes, faisant partie de la classe des Arachnides. La branche d'arachnologie qui leur est consacrée est l'aranéologie. C'est la base, inculte.

_ Pour moi, c'est poilu, moche et méchant. Et apparemment y a une espèce qui tousse.

_ OK, j'en fais une affaire personnelle. Sortez-le de sa cellule. On va se faire un bon vieux combat au sabre. Je t'en donne un, on dit merci.

Ils allumèrent tous les deux leur(s) sabre(s). Anakin sentait qu'en ce jour de grâce, il allait accomplir de grandes choses, entrer dans la légende. Les deux ennemis se mirent en garde. Grievious attaqua le premier, abaissant tous ses sabres, voulant en finir rapidement (il avait une guerre sur le feu, comprenons-le). Anakin les para tous avec difficulté. Il prit du recul et contre-attaqua héroïquement. Le temps sembla se figer au moment de son action. Les droïdes le virent fondre sur leur maître en criant comme un dégénéré. Et ce fut alors la fin du général droïde. Celui-ci allait parer le sabrolaser d'Anakin quand le padawan marcha sur son lacet non-attaché, trébucha et gagna ainsi en distance. Son arme atteignit son adversaire en plein cœur. Les derniers mots du manieur à quatre sabres furent :

_ Pas… AaaRgl... juste ! Non…. ReUeuuuuh pas une…. Eurgl ?!... raignée !

Et Anakin, savourant cet instant, répliqua :

_ Tu es l'araignée et je suis l'animal qui, heu, te bouffe, et… Putain, j'ai foiré ma punchline !


End file.
